Moonlight
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: I kissed the end of the arrow saying a silent prayer and let go of the end. A flash of red light appeared before me, a powerful breeze that followed along with it. *I suck at summaries! Please read!* Eragon X OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! Matter of fact, an _Eragon_ story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Eragon_, I only own my OC's

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter One

στη φωτιά

(Into the Fire)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The breeze cooled my face as I shifted behind the tree to get a better glance at my prey. A doe was gracefully eating a patch of grass and lifting her head once in a while to look around. I stepped forward slightly to get closer to the beautiful creature drawing my bow. I closed my eyes tightly regretting the step I took as I heard a 'snap' below my feet. The doe looked up and glanced towards the trees that lead to my hiding spot. She looked down moving slightly and continued to graze quietly. I drew my bow far enough for the end of the arrow to touch my ear. I kissed the end of the arrow saying a silent prayer and let go of the end. A flash of red light appeared before me, a powerful breeze that followed along with it. The breeze was powerful enough to push me back; I stepped backwards and tripped over a large root. I fell on my bottom.

'That's going to leave a bruise.' I thought to myself wincing as I rubbed my bottom. I looked ahead of me and stood up. I carefully walked over to where the flashing light came from. As I got closer, I saw a red stone; it appeared to be smooth and had an oval shape. I walked towards it slowly, tilting my head to side as I picked it up. It was heavy but in some way light. I shrugged and carefully set it in my bag. I sighed when I found out that my prey was long gone. I groaned and got up headed towards the forest exit. When I got out of the forest I headed towards my home.

(*) Time Skip: 15 Minutes (*)

Once I got out of the forest I hit a hard object. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I groaned and rubbed my already forming bruise on my bottom. I looked up to a see a man with a brown beard and brown hair; I could see little parts of white in the mixed in with the messy hair.

"I'm sorry little lady, I didn't mean to bump into you." The man said while lifting me off the ground. I chuckled and looked at the man straight into the eyes.

"It's quite alright sir, I fell to many times. You see, I'm really clumsy." I said with a grin plastered on my face. The man chuckled at my comment.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name young maiden?" The man asked me politely.

"My name is Selena Light sir, and if you don't mind me asking, what is _your_ name?" I asked the man who smiled and looked like he didn't mind.

"My name is Brom." he replied with a smile. I nodded my head and shifted all of my weight onto my left foot.

"If I may ask, what were you doing in Spine Forest?" Brom asked me with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Actually Brom, I am a huntress. I hunt in these woods every day. My father and mother were hunters as well, but they were killed when I was 7 years old. Since then I hunt on my own." I replied to Brom. Brom nodded his head noting that he understood.

"Selena, How old are you?" Brom asked me.

"I'm 15 turning 16 in one week." I proudly stated to Brom who only smiled.

"Well, isn't that a surprise? A 15 year old huntress, never heard of such thing?" He asked me in disbelief; still his smile was plastered on his face. I shrugged; I then slung my iron bow with green designs on the handle of the bow.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Brom, but I got to go home." I said to Brom as I picked up my bag that had the stone in it off the ground. He nodded his head and bowed teasingly.

"Have a nice day little maiden." He said while winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Good bye Brom, until next time?" I replied hoping for a 'yes'.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Until next time little maiden." He replied in a sweet tone. Then he disappeared in the dark forest. I turned and walked towards my house.

(*) Time Skip: 5 Minutes (*)

I entered the house and putted my bow and arrows on the ground along with the jacket I wore. I staggered towards my bed and flopped down upon it. After five minutes of being lazy I got up and opened my bag that was on my side and took out the red stone. I moved it back and forth along my palm feeling the smoothness. I shrugged and sat it on the ground next to my box. I sighed and closed my eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

'**Next Morning'**

I awoke to the sound of rattling in the room. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down to where the noise was coming from. The red stone was shaking violently. I could hear the sound of cracking. Soon minutes later the red stone exploded (_not in a bad way though_). I jumped out of my bed and back away. Moments later I heard sequels and squeaks. I slowly moved forward and gasped as I saw a red like lizard with wings squirming around on its back. I tilted my in confusion. My eyes widen as I took in the creature before me.

"You're a dragon." I said out loud.

The creature looked up at me and moved forward. I didn't move; I just stood there. Then I crouched down suddenly wanting the urge to touch the creature. I reached forward and the creature stepped forward. Once I touched the creature darkness took over me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up to a heavy object lying on my stomach. I groaned and slowly sat up. The dragon was lying on my stomach sleeping. I smiled and softly pet the dragon. The dragon purring softly pressed forward to my touch. Then it opened its eyes, I noticed that his eyes were yellow. I smiled at the appearance. Then rubbed my eyes, then I noticed that I had a red mark that looked like a dragon shaped in an 'e'. I looked at the dragon that was curled up beside me. I looked out the window and sighed.

'What is going to happen to me now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Hey guys! How did you like it? :D over 1,100 words! Woohoo! :D

0o0o0

Please Review or PM me~! Byee!

3

-SarahBloomSakura-


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello! I'm back, again! Hehe well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Eragon_, I only own my OC's

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Thinking' = OC's thoughts

'_Thinking_' = Dragon's thoughts

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Two

μπλε φλόγα

(Blue Flame)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Previously on Moonlight…**

_I woke up to a heavy object lying on my stomach. I groaned and slowly sat up. The dragon was lying on my stomach sleeping. I smiled and softly pet the dragon. The dragon purring softly pressed forward to my touch. Then it opened its eyes, I noticed that his eyes were yellow. I smiled at the appearance. Then rubbed my eyes, then I noticed that I had a red mark that looked like a dragon shaped in an 'e'. I looked at the dragon that was curled up beside me. I looked out the window and sighed._

'_What is going to happen to me now?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked out of the house leaving my red dragon behind. I hesitated at first on leaving it here, but to see that the red dragon wouldn't do any harm I let him stay.

'What in the world am I going to do with a dragon?' I thought to myself not walking watching where I'm going.

_**Thud!**_

I hit the ground with a loud thud. I groaned and rubbed my purple bruise I got from yesterday.

"Well, it seems that whenever we meet you're always on the ground." A familiar voice said to me with a hint of humor in his tone. I looked up and smiled when Brom was looking down upon me grinning.

"It appears so Brom." I said while grasping his open hand.

"Up we go little maiden." He said while pulling me up.

I looked down and straightened my wrinkled clothing. I sighed and looked up to see Brom staring at my hand that had the dragon symbol on it. I tried to hide my hand but Brom got a hold of it.

"Where did you get this mark Selena?" he asked me with a serious tone.

I looked down and yanked my hand out of his hand.

"If I were to tell you, you would think I am insane." I told him hiding my hand in my left pocket.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulder making me look up.

"Selena, I know that mark! Now tell me, where did you get it?" He asked me once more.

I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." I said and walked towards my house.

He nodded his head understanding.

(*) Time Skip: 5 Minutes (*)

Once I got to my house, I slowly opened my door. The red dragon was curled up in a ball on my bed. I smiled. Then I looked behind me the smile whipping completely off my face.

"You promise you won't scream?"

Brom rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Selena, I know what you have, you have a dragon." He said to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes widen in surprise. Then I fully opened my door.

My red dragon lifted his head up and jumped off my bed and came towards me. I bent down and patted its head. It purred softly and rubbed his spikey back against me.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages." He then looked at me and smiled.

"Selena, you became a _dragon-rider_." He said to me. I tilted my head in confusion.

'Dragon-rider?'

"_Dragon-rider_? What do you mean Brom?" I asked him.

"The Dragon Riders are a coalition of elves and dragons formed at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka to forge peace and order between the elves and dragons. The Riders were created because treaties between the two races would prove useless to stop fighting: a signed piece of paper meant nothing to a dragon. So, an irrevocable bond was wrought by the elves and the dragons; the elves provided the structure of the spell and the dragons provided the strength, thus creating the Dragon Riders. When a fleet of humans sailed across the sea thousands of years later, they too were added to the elite order of the Dragon Riders. The role of the Riders became more than uniting the Elves and Dragons: they became keepers of the peace throughout the land of Alagaësia, and were respected and honored by the people they served. There were both male and female Riders, all of whom were able to use magic. The Riders not only were peacekeepers, they were healers, scholars and the strongest magicians throughout the land besides Shades." Brom replied. My eyes widen, so I am a Rider?

"So, when will my dragon be able to fly?" I asked Brom. He looked down at my dragon.

"Well actually Selena, the dragon can start right now." He said smiling at the red dragon.

I looked down at the dragon; it was looking at me straight into the eyes. It looked like it was begging me to start flying lessons. I sighed and look towards Brom.

"Can we start now?" I asked Brom petting my dragon as he pushed his head towards my hand.

Brom nodded his head. Then he walked towards the door.

"Well, Shall we milady?" he asked me, I sighed and shook my head.

"Ready when you are _Mr._ Brom."

He chuckled and shook his head as well.

(*) Time Skip: 25 Minutes (*)

After we left the house we found an open field. The field was empty, nobody was around**. (**_**A/n: the field that was in the movie where Eragon used to teach Saphira to fly.**_**)**

'Perfect'

My dragon, who was wrapped around my neck, started to get excited.

I laughed, and then I picked the dragon up. It was already starting to flap its wings. I tossed the dragon in the air. It started to flap its wings. Then it dropped down. I started to run and toss the dragon in the air. Finally, I tossed it in the air; it started to climb higher and higher into the sky. The dragon disappeared behind the clouds.

I sighed and looked behind me to see Brom smiling at me. I smiled back and waited to see if my dragon would return. After five minutes of waiting for the dragon, I sighed knowing it won't return.

I started to head towards Brom who was looking up into the sky, when all of a sudden I heard a loud roar. I gasped and turned around to see a red spiky figure in the sky. It started to head towards me; I then noticed it was _my _dragon. I backed away to give the dragon room to land. Once it landed I walked towards it, the dragon walking towards me.

'_I've been waiting for you for ages Selena' _a muscular voice said to me. I smiled knowing my dragon was a male.

"You've grown, last time I saw you, you were a baby." I said to the dragon smiling. The dragon nudged his head towards me wanting to pet it. The dragon before me had a spiky form. His mouth was full of sharp pointy teeth. His wings were also spikey and had a curve to the top of the wings. His tail was flicking back and forth. His claws making a mark wherever he stepped_ (Picture of Dragon on profile, I did not draw it!)._

I felt a tap n my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, Brom whispered something into my ear.

'You can talk to your dragon through your mind. They are connected to you through the mind as well…'

He said to be in a slight whisper. My eyes widened when he told me that.

'You can hear me through the mind?' I asked my dragon.

'_Yes I can Selena; I will always hear your thoughts.' He said to me nudging my hand._

I smiled, and gently rubbed his nose.

'I know the perfect name for you my dragon.' I said to him. He tilted his head curiously.

'_Oh? What shall that be?' _he asked me.

'Fàfnir, that name is from the Old Norse myth name of a dwarf who transformed into a dragon, the symbol of greed.

'_Fàfnir, I like that name.' _he said to me.

I patted his head once before going towards Brom whose eyes were wide in awe.

"That Selena is a big dragon you got yourself there." He said patting my shoulder.

I smiled and looked at my dragon who was standing tall and proud.

"So, how would you like to have your first flying lesson?" Brom said to me.

I looked at him, excitement in my eyes.

"Whenever Fàfnir is ready." I said to him smiling. I always liked excitement and adventure.

"Fàfnir? I am guessing that is your dragon's name?" Brom asked me raising his eyebrow.

I nodded my head; Brom looked towards Fàfnir and smiled.

"A fine name for a fine dragon." He said directing it towards Fàfnir. Fàfnir moved towards me and nudged me. Then he looked towards Brom.

'_I like this guy'_ Fàfnir said to me. I giggled and patted his head. Brom looked confused on why I giggled.

"What? What did he say?" he asked me. I smiled and rubbed Fàfnir snout.

"He said he liked you." I told Brom who smiled in returned.

"Did he now?" He asked me. I nodded my head and stepped towards Brom.

"So, when do I start the flying training?" I asked Brom.

He looked at me and winked.

"In five days will be the first training session." He replied with a smile.

I nodded my head understanding. I looked off to the east to see the sun was going down.

"Well, I guess I need to get home." I said frowning. "I need to get home, but, where will Fàfnir sleep?" I asked Brom.

"Well you could sleep here; I know Fàfnir will protect you at all costs." He said to me.

'_I would never let anything or anyone harm you Selena.' _Fàfnirsaid to me nudging me with his nose. I smiled and patted his nose.

"Okay, I'll sleep here tonight." I told Brom. He nodded his head and started to walk towards the exit of the field. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow Selena." He said to me slightly smiling. I smiled and nodded my head.

"See you tomorrow Brom!" I called back at him.

Once Brom was out of sight I walked towards Fàfnir, lying down beside him.

'I can't wait for the flying training Fàfnir.' I said to Fàfnir. He nodded his head and laid his head beside me, and then he curled his tail around me protectively.

'_Go to sleep little one, for tomorrow will be hectic.'_ Fàfnir said to be in a whisper.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, cautious of his spikes.

'Goodnight Fàfnir.'

(*) Time Skip: 5 days (*)

'Man, five days has past that quickly?' I asked Fàfnir.

He nodded his head and stretched his wings out.

'_Indeed it has little one.' _He said to me while nudging my shoulder softly. I chuckled and started to rub his nose.

'You're so cute when you want attention Fàfnir.' I told him. He snorted and purred softly at my touch.

'_For you little one I will always be cute.' _ He said to me still purring. I smiled and rubbed his head. We were snapped out of our conversation when a hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around to see Brom standing behind me smiling.

"You scared me Brom!" I said to him sharply. He pulled both of his hands showing an 'I-give-up' expression.

"Sorry about that, besides that, are you ready for your flying lessons?" he asked me. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for five days!" I said to him grinning like a fool. He smiled and walked over to his horse. He pulled off a second saddle from the horse. Then he walked over to us, I tilted my head in confusion.

'Why do we need a saddle?'

As if he knew what I thought he told me why.

"We need a saddle to put on Fàfnir's back. You wouldn't want to fall off your dragon's back." He said to me, mischief twinkling in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the comment.

'_I would never let you fall Selena.'_ Fàfnir said to me gently. I looked behind me and smiled at the red dragon.

'I know you wouldn't Fàfnir.'

I said to him reassuring him.

While we were talking Brom was putting on the saddle on Fàfnir's back. Finally, after 5 minutes of readjusting the saddle, the saddle was finally on Fàfnir's back. I excitedly got on Fàfnir's back adjusting myself to a comfortable position. Fàfnir looked behind his shoulder's making sure I was settled upon his back.

"Are you ready Selena?" Brom asked me. I nodded my head grinning.

Then with a nod of Brom's head Fàfnir shot up to the sky. I gripped on to the saddle making my knuckles turn white. I grinned at the speed we were going at.

'Go faster Fàfnir!' I told Fàfnir. He chuckled softly.

'_You want speed? I'll give you speed!' _he said to me amusement in his tone. My grin widen as we went faster. Then Fàfnir folded his wings making him dive down. I gasped and laughed at the same time. We dived down fast and then Fàfnir opened his wings making us slow down. I laughed and patted Fàfnir's neck.

'Now, that is speed!' I said to him excitedly. He laughed and slowed down making me let out a disappointing 'aw'. Fàfnir laughed once again and started to go back to Brom.

After we landed, I bolted off of Fàfnir.

"That was so fun! I want to go again!" I said to Brom excitedly. He chuckled and shaking his head.

"You are one strange girl Selena." He said to me grinning. I pouted and folded my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said in teasing tone. His grin widen at what I was doing.

"What it means is that you are strange in wanting to go again. Usually all the riders I met were scared to fly again." He said amusedly to me. I grinned and walked over to him slinging my arm over his shoulder.  
"That's because I'm special!" I replied back to him. He chuckled and moved away from my arm.

"Now, you must learn about magic." He said to me making me once again excited.

"Really?!" I said to him loudly making him grin.

"Yep, make it as a birthday present for you." Brom said to me making me frown.

'It's my birthday today? Wow, I didn't even know it was today.' I shook my head and grinned at the confusion plastered on Brom's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I sort of forgot it was my birthday today. It was because of the events that happened recently." I said to him. He shook his head and looked up smirking.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday was today." He said to me laughing at the fact. I shoved Brom's shoulder playfully.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I meant to." I said to him faking a serious tone. He put his hands up defensively.

"I was just joking Selena." He said to me smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Fàfnir who was lying on the soft grass.

"Anyways, now let me teach you about magic." Brom said from his position. I nodded my head and sat down beside Fàfnir who rubbed his nose on my leg. I smiled and gently scratched his chin. He purred softly.

"Okay Selena, give me some earthly objects like fire, stone, tree, and so on." Brom said to me.

"Okay, how about fire?" I replied.

"Fire is '_Brisingr'." _he told me. I nodded my head saying the word softly to myself.

"Okay, how about tree and branch?" I asked Brom.

"Tree or tall bush is _'Traevam'_ while branch is _'Kvistr'_." He replied back.

"What about water and light?" I asked him.

"Water is _'Adurna'_ while is light is _'Garjzla'_." He replied back to me.

"Okay, what spells can I use to defend myself?" I asked Brom who thought for second.

"You can shield yourself by saying _'Skölir'_ and you can use _'Jierda'_ to break the bones of an opponent, or throw them against a hard surface." He said to me.

"You can use _'Waíse heill'_ to heal yourself, but be warned it only mends on what is on the surface." He told seriously. I nodded my head understanding on what he meant by that.

"Well what happens if someone throws something at me? What happens if I won't be able to get out of the away quick enough?" I asked Brom who once again thought about it.

"You would use _'Letta'_, which would be used to stop things such as arrows." He told me. I nodded my head again and softly repeated all of the words in my head.

"You should also remember _'Ma'mor'_ which will unlock any locked doors." He added as I started to remember all the words I learned in my head.

"I bet you would also like to use _'Skulblakas ven'_ is the word in the ancient language for "Dragon sight". The literal translation is "Scale Flapper Sight". It can be used to allow the Rider and dragon to see through each other's eyes, or temporarily enhance the Rider's sense of sight to match that of the dragon." He told me. I actually like that spell the most out of all of them. It would be pretty cool to use that spell once in a while.

"Well, that's all of the magic spells you should know. The rest I'm afraid I can't tell you about Selena." He said to me apologetically. I shrugged and smiled.

"It's quite alright Brom, you probably can't tell me because it's either dangerous or its top secret. I understand." I reassured him. He sighed looking down. Then he looked up smiling.

I smiled back then looked at the setting sun; I sighed and looked towards Fàfnir. He was sleeping soundlessly.

"Well, I believe the sun is our cue to go home. Sleep well Selena." Brom told softly.

"You as well Brom." I replied back to him. Then I snuggled closer to Fàfnir who wrapped his tail around me protecting me from the wind. I sighed he snuggled even closer to Fàfnir's snout. Then I was deep in sleep.

(*) Time Skip: 1 Year (*)

It's been a year since I've become a dragon rider. Brom and I have been meeting up to take sword lessons. My birthday was soon approaching making it officially a year since I've become a Rider. I was happy to receive company with Brom _and _Fàfnir. Fàfnir is as sweet as ever making me love the fact that he was my dragon. I recently let Fàfnir fly around freely whenever I go to work or when I'm not here. Around nine and half months ago, I made a two stories house so I would be able to sleep near Fàfnir. My two story house was actually a cabin. I also made a tall barn where he can sleep. He said he loved the inside of the barn, for that I was proud of myself. Brom and I built both of the buildings in a maximum of nine months. After about a week of moving all my stuff to my new house, Brom and I bought more materials, with took about three weeks, to make Fàfnir more comfortable in his barn. Brom was in town now and I considered going to the butchers to buy deer meat for Fàfnir as a surprise. I grabbed my horse from the small stable barn behind my house. Fàfnir who was near the stable barn saw me grabbing my horse.

'_Where are you going little one' _he asked me politely.

'I am going into town Fàfnir. I need to get some food for the horses and me as well.' I told him. This was actually true. I needed hay and a little bit of meat. Fàfnir nodded his head and nudged me with his snout.

'_Be careful Selena.' _Fàfnir said while rubbing his snout on my cheek softly.

'I will Fàfnir, don't worry about me.' I said to him patting his head.

'Well, I need to go. See you when I get home Fàfnir.' I said to him waving goodbye.

He didn't say anything just nodded his head.

Then I was off, running faster and faster each moment. Spartan was a black stallion which I trained myself. He was as handsome and strong as ever. He was the fastest in town. After about five minutes of speeding down the path, I reached Carvahall. I slowed down my speed to a trot. Spartan lead me to the butchers shop, and everyone I passed they would smile and wave towards me, which I would return as well. I dismounted Spartan when I reached the butcher's shop. When I entered the shop I saw a blonde boy talking to the butcher.

I didn't really hear a lot. A couple of seconds later the boy pulls out a stone. That was when my eyes widen.

'Where in the world did he get that?'

"I want to trade." The boy said to the butcher.

'Is he crazy?! Why would he trade that?'

That was when I stepped in the conversation.

"Mr. Sloan, may I borrow this boy real quickly?"

Mr. Sloan looked surprised to see me.

"Miss! What a pleasant surprise! Of course you can." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back grabbing the boy who was putting away the blue dragon egg in his bag.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked me.

"That is something I can't tell you right now, but I assure you that I am a good guy." I reassured him when he got jumpy. He sighed in relief and continued walking with me. As I continued walking I saw Brom sitting down on a stool talking to soldiers. I walked over there after his stool was kicked and he fell on the ground. After that he pulled at a knife making the soldiers freak out. He raised his hands showing he wasn't going to do anything. Then he cut the birds that were hanging down off.

"I hope you don't choke!" He yelled at the retreating soldiers. I chuckled at that sarcastic comment. He smiled my way. Then he frowned at the boy who was beside me. He looked my way and raised an eyebrow. Silently asking 'Is he your boyfriend'? I shook my head violently causing the boy to look at me in confusion. I just gave him a 'don't-ask' look. He nodded understanding. Brom just smirked and continued talking to his friend. Then I lead the boy to my horse. He looked at me again in confusion

"Get on the horse." I asked him. He shook his head twice.

"Look, I have to get home to my cousin and uncle. I don't have time to go wherever you want to go." He replied back to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him on the horse.

"We'll be back here in 20 minutes, okay? Can your uncle and cousin wait 20 minutes?" I asked him.

He hesitated at first then he nodded.

"What is your name?" I asked the boy.

"My name is Eragon." The boy replied to me. I nodded my head.

"Well Eragon, hang on tight." I said with a grin then Spartan sprinted forward. I laughed when he tightly grabbed on to my hips.

"Faster." I whispered in Spartan's ear. He neighed and galloped faster. Five minutes later we arrived at my house.

'Fàfnir don't come out of the barn, I've brought a visitor.' I said to Fàfnir.

'_Who's this visitor?'_ Fàfnir asked me.

I smiled and dismounted Spartan.

'You'll find out soon.' I replied back to Fàfnir.

Eragon dismounted as well patting the horse softly on the neck. I lead my horse towards the stable barn.

"Eragon, that blue stone you have in your bag…" I said to Eragon who looked down at his bag.

"Yeah, what about it? Do you want it?" He asked me.

"No, keep that stone safe at all costs. Don't sell it, don't trade it, and don't break it. That stone _will_ change your life." I said to him putting Spartan in his stall. Then I grabbed his shoulder pulling him towards my house.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Time will answer your questions." I said to him. I opened my door to my house. I allowed him to go in first.

"This is a nice place you have." He said with a tone full of awe.

"You really think so? I built it myself." I replied back to Eragon.

"You mean to tell me, you built this house?" He asked me.

"Well that's what I just said." I answered back at him. After that I pulled out some eggs and meat. 2 minutes later I had a plate of scrambled eggs and chopped pieces of meat.

"Here you go, you look hungry." I said to him in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at the plate hesitate then he took it.

"Thank you." He said to me.

"No problem Eragon, after you eat you can leave if you want. I don't want your family worrying about you." I said to him with a smile.

"Thank you again." He replied.

I nodded my head still smiling.

After he ate I got up slinging my jacket over my shoulders.

"Follow me please." I said to him. He nodded and followed me.

Once we got to the stable barn I went straight to Spartan who was drinking water. I patted his head and started to get him ready for riding. While I was doing that Eragon looked around the stable barn.

"Um miss, what is this?" I heard Eragon say.

I looked behind me to see him pointing to my gun and sword collection.

"That Eragon is my babies." I said with a proud smile plastered on my face. I had ten swords and twenty guns on my wall.

He nodded his head looking a little bit scared.

"You forgot to mention that you have guns and swords 'Miss'." He said to me gulping. I laughed and finally finished saddling Spartan.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you. Now get on the horse." I replied back. He nodded his head and climbed on the horse.

"Hold on tight." I said over my shoulder. His hands tightened around my waist. Then Spartan was off. It took us 3 minutes this time to get to town. Spartan is faster whenever he has his fill on food and water. He told me the directions to his house and I lead him there. Once we got to his house he dismounted and gently patted Spartan on the neck. Then he looked up at me.

"I never got to know your name." he said to me softly.

"When we meet again I will tell you my name, for now, I must keep my identity a secret." I answered back at him. He nodded his head, and then I rubbed Spartan's neck. Then I looked at Eragon again.

"Well, until then Eragon." I said to him smiling

I softly kicked Spartan's side making him shoot forwards.

Once I was back home, I told Fàfnir on what happened. He nodded his head and said good night. That left me to my thinking.

(*) Time Skip: 5 days (*)

I was cleaning Spartan's stall when I heard a noise outside the stable barn's door. I silently pulled out my sword and silently stepped forward. What surprised me was that Brom was pulling Eragon towards me. He gave me the looked that told me 'danger'. That was when I was to it.

"Eragon, are you going to ride your dragon or horse?" I asked the boy. His eyes widen and he looked at Brom.

"She knows now just answer the bloody question!" he hollered at him.

"I will be taking the horse." He replied.

I nodded and shoved the reins of my horse towards him.

"Here take Spartan." I told him.

'Fàfnir, land near the stable barn quickly!' I said to Fàfnir.

I didn't get an answer but I did hear flap of wings.

Fàfnir landed swiftly near the stable barn. I looked behind my shoulder to see Eragon's eyes wide with awe. I walked towards Eragon and patted him on the shoulder.

"Be safe, we must travel away from here, for they are coming for you." I told Eragon who looked confused.

Then I ran over to Fàfnir and swiftly jumped on his back.

"Brom, keep him safe." I told him. He nodded and looked towards Eragon who was looking up at me.

"You're a Rider?" he asked me in awe.

"Yes, but there is no time for explanations. We have to get out of here quickly!" I said to them. They both nodded their heads.

'Okay let's get out of here Fàfnir.' I said to him. He nodded his head and sprung in the air, climbing higher and higher. I looked around the area looking for the creatures I hate the 'Ra'zac'. They are far worst when explaining creepy. I looked down to see a blue dragon below me.

'That must be Eragon's dragon.' I told Fàfnir.

'_Probably.'_ He replied.

"Skulblakas ven!" I yelled out the spell.

Soon my vision turned to purple and red. I could see the figures of two horses in the forest below me. Then the figures came to a halt.

'_Little one, they've stop.' _Fàfnir said to me.

'Indeed they have, let's land.' I replied back to Fàfnir.

After landing, Fàfnir and I walked slowly towards Eragon and Brom.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked both of them. Eragon nodded his head and so did Brom.

"So tell me Eragon, where is your dragon?" Brom asked him. Eragon looked angry at first then he calmed when his eyes landed on me.

"I sent her away."

I frowned and looked towards the sky.

'Sent her away, but she was following them.' I said to Fàfnir.

'_We never leave our Riders little one.'_ Fàfnir said to be nudging his snout at my neck. I rubbed his nose and he purred softly.

"Well then call her back!" Brom yelled at him.

Eragon looked annoyed then a moment later a shadow pasted over our heads. Then a blue dragon swiftly landed near Eragon.

"She is beautiful." I said to Eragon who smiled at me in return.

Fàfnir nudged me with his nose making me laugh.

"Oh, you know you're my handsome dragon!" I said out loud making Brom smile.

'_I better be, for I will always be your handsome dragon.'_ Fàfnir said to me purring as I gently rubbed his head.

"Well, since I promised Eragon to tell him my name next time we meet. I will keep that promise."

I said to the startled boy.

"My name is Selena Light, and this here is Fàfnir. He is my dragon, as I am his rider. Now, where shall we begin?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
A/n: OMG I hoped you liked this chapter! This chapter is over 5,200 words! I just beat my writing record! Anyways, All the pictures for everything is on my profile! Well Bye!

(o) SarahBloomSakura (o)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello! I have nothing really to say but, Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, I only own my OC's

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Thinking' = OC's thoughts

'Thinking' = Dragon's thoughts

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Three

επικίνδυνη φλόγα

(Dangerous Flame)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Previously on Moonlight…**

_Eragon looked annoyed then a moment later a shadow pasted over our heads. Then a blue dragon swiftly landed near Eragon._

_"She is beautiful." I said to Eragon who smiled at me in return._

_Fàfnir nudged me with his nose making me laugh._

_"Oh, you know you're my handsome dragon!" I said out loud making Brom smile._

_'I better be, for I will always be your handsome dragon.' Fàfnir said to me purring as I gently rubbed his head._

_"Well, since I promised Eragon to tell him my name next time we meet. I will keep that promise."_

_I said to the startled boy._

_"My name is Selena Light, and this here is Fàfnir. He is my dragon, as I am his rider. Now, where shall we begin?_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Well, I was 15 when I became a dragon-rider. I found Fàfnir's egg in the Spine when I was hunting-"

"Wait you were a dragon-rider for 2 years and you found his egg in the Spine?" Eragon said interrupting me.

"No, my birthday was a week away before I found the egg, and yes I found Fàfnir in the Spine." I said answering both questions.

"Wait, how old are you?" Eragon asked me.

"I'm actually 17 today." I replied back to Eragon.

"Oh, that's right, happy birthday Selena!" Brom said to me in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks Brom, man, it's been a year since I meet you and Fàfnir." I said to Brom smiling.

"Indeed it has." He replied grinning. Eragon who was quiet was staring at Fàfnir.

"Your dragon, what is his name again?" Eragon asked me.

"Fàfnir, his name is Fàfnir." I said to him smiling proudly up at Fàfnir. He stood tall and had a look full of pride. I rolled my eyes and gently pat his leg.

'You are one heck of a show-off Fàfnir.' I said to the dragon with a smile.

'_I don't know what you're talking about little one.'_ He replied with mischief in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the red dragon.

"Well, Brom I'm going to take Fàfnir out flying. He needs to stretch his legs." I told Brom, he looked at me asking a silently question.

'Can you take him with you?'

I chuckled and looked towards Eragon.

"Eragon, get on you dragon, you're coming with me." I commanded. Eragon looked at me sharply.

"I don't have a saddle, and even if I did I don't want to go riding." He answered glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and stepped towards him.

"And why is that?" I asked him. He stepped backwards and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I almost fell." He confessed. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Key word is 'almost' Eragon. Your dragon would never let you fall, and if you did they will catch you. Dragons will never and I mean _never _let anything happen to their rider." I told Eragon who looked up into my eyes.

"Did you ever fall off your dragon?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded.

"I actually fell off my dragon five times, but I wasn't afraid for I knew Fàfnir would catch me." I replied looking up at Fàfnir who looked gloomy.

'_I will never let any harm befall you Selena. For those five times you fell, I was scared.'_ He told me lowering his head and gently brushing my cheek with his nose. I smiled and patted his head.

'I know, but I also knew it wasn't your fault.' I replied back to him gently scratching his chin.

"Did you ever get a serious injury?" Eragon asked me.

I shook my head and smiled back at Fàfnir.

"Like I said, your dragons will be there to catch you. They try to avoid any harm coming to their riders, even if it was for them to take their own life." I said sadly. Eragon eyes widen in fear then he looked at his dragon. A moment later his expression hardened.

"I won't let anyone harm Saphira." He told me his voice full of confidence.

I smiled and walked towards my dragon hopping on his back.

"Good, now put my horse's saddle on Saphira's back. I'll train Eragon how to fly." I said directing towards Brom who only nod.

Eragon nodded and grabbed Spartan's saddle off of him. Ten minutes later we were off in the air. Eragon was a little bit shaking and I swear I could hear a dragon-like laugh from Saphira. I laughed and looked over Eragon.

"Watch this Eragon." I said to him smiling.

'Dive down, fast.' I told Fàfnir.

Then Fàfnir dived down making Eragon gasp. We dove faster and faster. Then we shot straight up, strong wind blew in my face. I smiled and cheered at the speed.

'Now, that Fàfnir was amazing! Let's do that again!' I said to him making him snort.

'_Little one you are a dangerous person. I'm so glad to have you as my rider.'_ He replied.

I laughed and gently pat his neck.

'Okay lets go back to Eragon and Saphira.' I said to Fàfnir. He spun around sharply and flew over towards Saphira. Eragon's eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"That looked dangerous Selena, you were going really fast!" He said to me shaken up with worry.

"Yes is was dangerous, but I took that challenge and I achieved it." I said to him smiling. His eyes softened and he looked ahead and sighed.

"Hopefully I won't be doing that anytime soon." He said to me. I snorted and gently pat Fàfnir's neck.

"Really? It's actually quite fun." I said to him hoping he would change his mind. He shook his head violently.

'I guess he doesn't like speed.' I pouted to Fàfnir.

'_Some people are different little one.'_ Fàfnir replied chuckling.

'That's a shame; well we should be going back to Brom.' I said to him.

'_Indeed we should.'_ He replied before diving down leading towards the camp.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/n: Well that's all for chapter three! I hoped you liked it! Pictures are on my profile! I didn't draw any of those! Well Byeeee~~!

(o) SarahBloomSakura (o)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello! I'm really sorry for late update! So for being patient, here is chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, I only own my OC's

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Thinking' = OC's thoughts

'_Thinking_' = Dragon's thoughts

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Four

Απαλή φλόγα

(Gentle Flame)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Previously on Moonlight…**

_'Okay let's go back to Eragon and Saphira.' I said to Fàfnir. He spun around sharply and flew over towards Saphira. Eragon's eyes were wide with shock and awe._

_"That looked dangerous Selena, you were going really fast!" He said to me shaken up with worry._

_"Yes is was dangerous, but I took that challenge and I achieved it." I said to him smiling. His eyes softened and he looked ahead and sighed._

_"Hopefully I won't be doing that anytime soon." He said to me. I snorted and gently pat Fàfnir's neck._

_"Really? It's actually quite fun." I said to him hoping he would change his mind. He shook his head violently._

_'I guess he doesn't like speed.' I pouted to Fàfnir._

_'Some people are different little one.' Fàfnir replied chuckling._

_'That's a shame; well we should be going back to Brom.' I said to him._

_'Indeed we should.' He replied before diving down leading towards the camp._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

When we made it back to camp, Fàfnir and I instantly went to rest.

'Man, flying really makes you sleepy.' I said to Fàfnir while rubbing my eyes. He nudged my hand that was rubbing my eyes. I rolled my eyes and patted him on the head gently.

'Indeed it is little one, the boy as well as his dragon are tired too…' He replied softly. I looked over to see that Fàfnir was right. Eragon eyes drooped as he stared at the campfire. I held my laugh as I saw Brom pocking Eragon with a stick. Eragon huffed in annoyance and swatted the stick away.

I shook my head in amusement and walked towards them and sat beside Eragon. He was startled at first, but then calmed down when he found it was only me. I smiled at his reaction, then I turned my head to focus on Brom.

"His flying skills need to adjust a bit, as well as his magic. Also, does he know how to handle a sword?" I asked Brom. He huffed and shook his head.

"I bet you he haven't even picked up a sword." He said smugly at me.

Eragon tensed beside me and shot a glare at Brom.

"I have to pick up a sword! Matter of fact, I used to swordfight with my cousin!" He yelled at Brom. Brom just rolled his eyes and then is eyes landed on me.

I smirked and looked towards Eragon.

"So you know how to handle a sword?" I said to him mischievously. He looked at me and nodded his head seeming confidence in himself.

I sighed in my head and looked at Fàfnir.

'He's certainly not ready Fàfnir. He seems to confidence in himself, but when in reality the enemies will chew him in the butt… Fàfnir I worry for the boy.' I said to Fàfnir who lifted his head and looked directly in the eyes.

'_Indeed he doesn't seem ready, though it's only a matter of time before the enemies can fight the poor boy. I sensed that you worried about the boy, I would be worried too. This boy was chosen in a time where there's only a handful of Riders. Even though he doesn't look ready, we need to trust the boy's abilities Selena.'_ Fàfnir replied to me. I smiled and patted his snout.

'You're right, you know Fàfnir. I'm really glad you're my dragon.' I said to my red dragon who purred softly afterwards.

'I as well am glad that I'm your dragon. I'm also glad that you are my Rider.' He replied sweetly.

I heard a clear of a throat making me snap out of me and Fàfnir's conversation. Eragon was looking at me and impatiently tapping his foot.

"I'm am terribly sorry Eragon. I was just talking to my dragon to see if you are ready or not." I said to Eragon while scratching my head cheekily. He looked up at Fàfnir, then his gaze fell on me again.

"And what did Fàfnir say?" he asked curiously.

"He said you aren't ready, you need more training on magic, flying, and sword fighting. Just how I suspected, your skills with flying approved as well did your magic, but you're missing important spells that you _need_ to know. As for your sword fighting, even though I did see you sword fight. I can tell you are weak due to your arms. They don't seem as tough as they are supposed to look. Besides that, I've also seen your hands, do you perhaps know how to shoot a bow?" I asked him. He looked shocked and confused at my words.

"Yes, but, how did you know?" he asked me. I smiled and grabbed his hands. He pulled back a little bit until I looked into his eyes.

"I won't bite, I just want to show you something." I said to him smiling. He blushed and looked away giving me his hand.

"See here? There are splinters on this hand, as well as blisters. Those blisters are from plowing or using a hoe. These splinters are also from that, but instead these splinters are from Oak trees. That tree only is use for weapons and utensils concerning silverware." I said to him slightly amazed at his hands. His hands were rough, but soft at the same time. His hands were different then all of the other hands I've seen. I looked up to instantly meet his eyes, he stared warmly into my eyes. I blushed and dropped his hands.

I was silently for a while until I spoke up.

"Eragon, you have training tomorrow, so I expect to see you up and running at 8 o'clock." I said to him softly. After I said that I retreated towards Fàfnir, whose head was laid on the ground. His eyes opened as he saw me approach him. I smile sweetly at him and landed down beside him. I snuggled into his side, careful of his spikes. His head snuggled closer to me, blocking any wind that came towards me.

'Goodnight Fàfnir, see you tomorrow.' I said cuddling even closer to him.

'Good night little one.' He replied. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/n: Well that's all for chapter four! I hoped you liked it! I really tired right now, its 11:12 PM. I have school tomorrow! Ahhhh, I'm going to be tired. Well, Byeeee~~!


End file.
